Cenizas
by AquaTenea
Summary: Muy pocas personas conocen la historias de Silvers Rayleigh antes de unirse a la banda de Gold D. Roger. Sin embargo algo lo llevo a zarpar al mar y convertirse en la mano derecha del Rey de los Piratas. Este fic participa en el reto de inauguración '¡Zarpemos al mar' del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera.


Esta historia ha sido particularmente difícil, y no estoy del todo contenta con el resultado. Difícil por el personaje, es tan misterioso y sabemos muy poco de su historia, que me ha costado meterme dentro de el. También difícil por el rating, porque nunca he escrito un género Angst. Aún así espero defenderme bien y que os guste, yo he intentado dar lo mejor de mi.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.

Este fic participa en el Reto de Inaguración ''¡Zarpemos al mar!" del foro: Bajo la Misma Bandera. Espero que lo disfruteis.

Silvers Rayleigh observaba al joven muchacho que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba dando. Mugiwara no Luffy, uno de los piratas mas buscados de los últimos años, entrenaba bajo su tutela. Era joven, despreocupado y alegre. Quizás demasiado para ser un pirata. Sin embargo, al igual que su antiguo capitán, Gold Roger, era decidido, y tenía ese carisma innegable que le abría muchas puertas. Y ese sombrero. Como olvidar aquella reliquia que había pasado de generación en generación, dejando tras de si leyendas inmortales. Lo que muchos no sabían era que aquel sombrero había pertenecido al rey de los piratas, que lo dejó en manos del, ahora yonkou, Akagami Shanks. El mismo que había decidido legarlo en ese muchacho, tras salvarle la vida. Aquellos dos nombres le traían recuerdos de una época diferente, los años en los que viajó surcando el mar en busca de aventuras. A Rayleigh le gustaba recordar aquellos años. La nostalgia lo hacía sentir feliz. Feliz de haber tenido una vida tan plena, de haber vivido momentos inolvidables, de haber conocido a gente única, aquellos a quienes pudo llamar su familia. Sin embargo no todo había sido felicidad.

Aquella noche cenaron, a la luz de una hoguera, la carne de un oso pardo que Luffy había conseguido capturar con los ojos vendados. El primero de muchos, estaba seguro.

\- Oyayin, ¿Puedes contarme alguna de tus aventuras con Gold D. Roger? - dijo Luffy con la boca llena y los la mirada inocente de un niño ilusionado.

\- Bueno, podría contarte como nos conocimos, y como me uní a su tripulación. Esa historia no la conocen demasiados piratas.

Luffy asintió exageradamente con la cabeza, sin dejar de comer, pero prestando toda la atención posible. Se sentó en frente del hombre con el pelo plateado y plantó en el sus ojos.

FLASHBACK

Rayleigh tenía 16 años el día en que decidió huir en busca de una vida mejor. O simplemente una vida, algo que le permitiera olvidar el dolor y las ruinas del mundo que quería dejar atrás. Sin embargo, días antes, el muchacho tenía la vida normal de un joven de 16 años. Era un joven despreocupado y aventurero, que pasaba sus mañanas en las clases y sus tardes en el dojo. Su pequeña familia estaba conformada por dos mujeres. Su hermana Dorea, tenía 14 años y era físicamente muy similar a el. Ambos de piel ligeramente morena, ojos azules y pelo moreno bastante claro. Sin embargo eran totalmente opuestos en el carácter. Mientras el era despreocupado, alegre y extrovertido; ella era tímida, responsable y con muchos planes de futuro. Era una alumna brillante en la escuela, y pretendía llegar a ser médico. A su lado se encontraba su madre, Mizuki. Era una mujer trabajadora y con mucho carácter, pero que se desvivía por sus dos hijos. Trabajaba a tiempo completo de camarera en un bar de Villa Kuna, y sobrevivían gracias a su sueldo.

Aquella apacible mañana de un día de verano nadie, y mucho menos Rayleigh, podía imaginarse cómo cambiaría su vida. El sol brillaba intensamente, la brisa fresca daba un respiro a los viandantes y cientos de personas se acercaban al dojo de Villa Kuna, el más famoso de los alrededores. Ese mismo día se hacía una competición insular entre todos los pueblos, y dos muchachos que habían entrenado allí toda su vida habían llegado a la final. El primero de ellos eran Sudo, el hijo de un famoso almirante de la marina. El muchacho era moreno, de cuerpo ancho y robusto y con una mirada verde de lince que podía asustar a cualquiera de sus enemigos. Había tenido una educación ejemplar, sin embargo era hosco y maleducado con sus adversarios, debido a su enorme arrogancia. El otro muchacho era Rayleigh, el hijo de una camarera del pueblo. Sus ojos azules, ocultados por gafas debido a su miopía, eran sagaces y rápidos. El muchacho, de origen humilde, había entrado en el dojo gracias a la benevolencia de su maestro, que a día de hoy seguía apoyándole. Y entre la multitud, en primera fila, estaban Dorea y Mizuki, su hermana y su madre, apoyándolo como tantas otras veces. Se acercaron a el antes de que empezara el combate.

\- ¡Mucha suerte, Rayleigh!- le dijo Mizuki – Aunque no la necesitas, sé que vas a ganar, porque llevas años poniendo todo tu esfuerzo en esto.

\- Esta claro que lo tuyo son las espadas, hermanito – afirmó Dorea

\- Si, y lo tuyo los libros. Y deja de llamarme hermanito, que aquí la enana eres tu.- respondió revolviéndole el pelo.

\- Entre los dos me vais a sacar de pobre – dijo Mizuki riéndose.

Tras darles un abrazo, Ray se dirigió al combate, sin embargo antes de empezar la batalla Sudo se acercó a el entre la multitud.

\- Sé que voy a ganarte – le dijo convencido – tu tan solo eres un miserable que no tiene futuro, y yo el hijo de un almirante de la marina.

Rayleigh lo miró con desdén, pero no dijo nada. A el no le importaba ganar o perder, el disfrutaba con cada estocada. Sin embargo, no negaba que le hacía cierta ilusión darle una lección a aquel niñato arrogante.

La batalla comenzó con fuertes golpes de Sudo, directos a su torso y sus piernas que Rayleigh esquivó con agilidad. El muchacho contraatacó en un momento de despiste de Sudo y le dió un fuerte golpe en el brazo derecho. Sudo siguió adelante, ganado espacio, con mas cuidado esta vez. Sus estocadas eran fuertes, pero Rayleigh no se dejaba intimidar. Una de ellas rozó sus costillas, así que se atrasó y tocó el borde de la tarima. Entonces se paró y volvió al ataque. Comenzó mirando hacia los espacios descubiertos de su contrincante, que no eran pocos debido a su envergadura. Le atacó de frente y el muchacho retrocedió con la espada de escudo. Después atacó a sus piernas, su costado y de frente otra vez. Rayleigh volvía a ganar espacio. Cuando estaban a mitad del campo, la espada del muchacho con gafas impactó de lleno contra el torso de su enemigo, lo que le hizo comenzar a sangrar. En ese momento Sudo se volvió loco y perdió el control. Comenzó a atacar sin mirar hacia donde iba, dando estocadas irreverentes. Rayleigh se defendió lo mejor que pudo, pero una de ellas impactó directamente en su pierna derecha. La multitud se conmocionó, especialmente su familia. En ese momento decidió que tenía que terminar con el combate sino querían acabar ambos en el hospital. Cerró los ojos y sintió que su adversario le atacaría por la derecha de nuevo, así que se defendió por ese lado. Esa fue la primera vez que Rayleigh usaría su haki. Tras esto, saltó sobre su enemigo y le dio una estocada de frente que lo dejó tirado en el suelo. El combate había terminado y Rayleigh había ganado.

\- Oye Ray, vamos a celebrar tu victoria – le dijeron sus amigos del dojo.

El muchacho, que con 16 años ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a la bebida corrió con ellos felizmente.

Horas mas tarde, el devastador fuego consumía sin piedad los cimientos del único hogar que Rayleigh jamás había conocido. Mientras, los gritos de dos personas angustiadas por el dolor y el calor, convertían aquella experiencia en la peor pesadilla del joven. Con lágrimas en los ojos el muchacho entró en la casa, aún a riesgo de perder también su vida. Al fin y al cabo, si las perdía a ellas no tendría ningún otro motivo por el que seguir adelante. Todos aquellos años de lucha, esfuerzo y superación en el dojo no habrían servido de nada, si ni su hermana ni su madre podían ver como se convertía en un espadachín de fama mundial. La puerta principal, que ya ardía, se vino abajo después de que Rayleigh entrara en la casa. El muchacho moreno corría, tapándose la boca con un pañuelo húmedo, en busca de algo, de alguien. Las escaleras, que estaban completamente incineradas, habían quedado inhabilitadas. A pesar de ello no se rindió y escaló por los escombros en llamas que habían quedado. Sus zapatos no protegieron la planta de sus pies, y en seguida empezó a sentir dolor. Sin embargo no se dejó llevar por el y cogió carrerilla para agarrarse a un pedazo de metal que colgaba encima de los escombros. De ahí saltó al segundo piso y corrió buscando a su familia. Los gritos no cesaban. ''Es mejor así, sabré donde están, y sabré que siguen con vida'' pensó.

A pesar del dolor de sus pies, los ojos rojos debido al humo y las lágrimas, y la poca visibilidad, Rayleigh siguió adelante. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su madre y allí la encontró, tendida en el suelo. Ya no gritaba, estaba inconsciente y con la ropa en llamas. La cogió a su espalda y la acercó a la ventana. Era un segundo piso, altura suficiente para romper algún hueso, pero no podía arriesgarse a bajarla por los escombros de las escaleras. Fuera, algunos vecinos se acercaban con cubos y una manguera, ellos podrían ayudarla y llevarla al hospital. El joven moreno cogió un pedazo de madera de algún mueble ya incendiado y lo tiró por la ventana para abrir el paso. Después, con mucho cuidado, tiró a su madre hacia el suelo. Observó que fuera cuatro personas se acercaban a recogerla en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Ahora tan solo quedaba su hermana.

\- ¡Rayleigh, sal de ahí! - le gritó Ruka, su vecina – los marines están en camino, ellos salvarán a tu hermana.

Sin embargo el hizo caso omiso a su recomendación y siguió buscando a su hermana. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía mareado debido al humo que había inhalado. Su cuerpo dejaba de responder, sin embargo debía seguir adelante. Tiró abajo una puerta, solo para encontrarse con la habitación vacía. Corrió hacia la siguiente, cuya puerta ya había sido consumida, y allí la encontró. Estaba tirada en el suelo, ardiendo. Rayleigh se acercó a ella, sin embargo al tocarla sintió un enorme dolor punzante en sus dedos. Se quitó la toalla mojada de la boca y la puso en su cuerpo. Sus lágrimas caían sobre el cuerpo inerte de su hermana, pero el se negaba a dejarla allí. Ella, quien siempre le había apoyado en todos sus problemas, luchas y decisiones. Su hermanita, Dorea. No podía dejarla allí tendida en el suelo, ardiendo. La volvió a coger en brazos, a pesar del dolor que aquello suponía, y la acercó a la ventana. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas sintieron la furia del fuego, pero Rayleigh no podía abandonarla. También su cabeza daba vueltas, sentía que en cualquier momento podía desfallecer. Pero no se rindió y caminó hacia la ventana. Al ver como el muchacho se acercaba allí, unos cuantos vecinos se dirigieron hacia el. Un cuerpo oscuro calló en sus manos, y nadie supo si se trataba de el o de ella. El otro quedó en el segundo piso, hasta que los marines, mucho mas tarde, aparecieron por allí para salvar lo que quedara de aquel edificio.

Unos días después Rayleigh se despertaba en el hospital, tendido en una cama. Su cuerpo, que estaba vendado casi por completo, no respondía bien. Gran parte de sus terminaciones nerviosas habían perdido sensibilidad y aún le dolían la pierna y el torso. Una enfermera se acercó al ver que despertaba.

\- Menos mal que estás bien, temíamos lo peor... Eres muy fuerte, ¿sabes? Tenías heridas de fuego de tercer grado por todo el cuerpo, la mayoría de la gente no sobrevive.

\- ¿Cómo están ellas? - preguntó el moreno entumecido.

La enfermera miró al suelo antes de mirarle a los ojos. Claramente se encontraba incómoda, y eso no era buena señal.

\- Necesito saberlo, ¿Qué les ha pasado a mi hermana y a mi madre? - exigió Rayleigh

La enfermera negó con la cabeza. Rayleigh no necesitó ni una sola palabra para entender que no habían sobrevivido. La enfermera comenzó a contarle lo que le había pasado a su familia, pero Rayleigh no escuchaba. Nada de lo que ella, ni nadie, le dijera podía hacerle sentir mejor. El había fallado. Pensó que podía salvarlas, pero solo era una ilusión. El fuego consumió todas las pequeñas ilusiones que habían ido creciendo en su interior, hasta dejarlo vacío, sin ganas de seguir adelante.

Unos días mas tarde volvió al lugar donde se hallaba su casa. Al parecer el fuego había sido iniciado accidentalmente por una vela. Una vela en una tarta, para celebrar su victoria. Se sintió furioso por haber ganado. Por otro lado, los marines habían tardado demasiado en llegar. Posiblemente el almirante aún sentía rencor por Rayleigh, y había demorado la partida todo lo posible. A pesar de todo, aquello no era lo que más le dolía al muchacho. Rayleigh no culpaba a nadie de lo ocurrido, tan solo a si mismo. Si tan solo hubiera llegado un poco antes podría haberlas salvado.

Y ellas, las únicas personas que de verdad le habían importado, ya no estaba con el. Ya no volvería a sentir el amor en los abrazos perdidos de su madre, que jamás volvería a recibir. Ojalá hubiese podido darle otro mas. El calor del hogar al atardecer, cuando todos volvían a casa y cenaban juntos hablando de sus días. Aquello había desaparecido para siempre. Los paseos hasta la escuela con su hermana, la listilla, que siempre le daba una lección en los estudios. No podía pensar en una vida sin ellas, era lo único que había conocido hasta ese momento. Y había hecho todo lo posible por salvarlas, pero era muy tarde. Cuando le llegó la noticia de que su casa estaba ardiendo ya llevaba en llamas un buen rato. Cuando llegó corriendo, nadie le avisó de que no había posibilidades de salvarlas. De todas formas, aunque lo hubieran hecho, el hubiese entrado. Porque quería aferrarse a cada momento de vida de sus seres queridos. Rayleigh lloraba, lloraba porque deseaba haber muerto en su lugar, porque el mundo las necesitaba con vida, aunque solo fuera para que alguien volviera a ver sus sonrisas una vez mas. El dolor, el vacío, era lo único que su alma podía encontrar en aquel momento. Lo único que deseaba era decir adiós para siempre, volver a verlas en otro mundo. Así que se dirigió hacia un acantilado.

Y en ese momento apareció el. El hombre que le salvó la vida. Con un sombrero de paja y una camiseta de rayas, un completo desconocido.

\- ¡Hola!

Rayleigh no respondió, siguió su camino. Sin embargo el muchacho lo siguió con su parloteo.

\- Soy Roger, estoy formando una tripulación. Te vi hace unos días en el combate del dojo, eres muy bueno. ¿Te apetece venir conmigo al mar?

\- Mi casa ha ardido – dijo el muchacho molesto.

\- Debes sentirte fatal por lo que has pasado. Pero deberías seguir luchando.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? Las he perdido.

\- No se que es lo que piensas hacer, pero decir adiós no es la solución. Eso es para cobardes que no pueden afrontar lo que el destino les depara. Sin embargo, cuando te vi luchar, no vi a un cobarde. Vi a un hombre que es capaz de superar sus problemas y vencer. Dime, ¿eres el hombre al que estoy buscando? Porque sino lo eres puedes irte.

Rayleigh se paró delante de el. ¿Quien era ese desconocido que le hablaba con tanta confianza? Quizás tenía razón, y aquella opción era de cobardes.

\- ¿Cómo te llamabas? - preguntó

\- Roger, ¿Y tu?

\- Rayleigh.

\- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te unes a mi tripulación?

\- Es una locura... - dijo Rayleigh. Sin embargo no tenía una opción mejor en aquel momento. Roger le dio la espalda y comenzó a andar. Entonces lo agarró por el hombro.

\- Lo mejor es marcharme de aquí, demasiados recuerdos. - le dijo el chico de gafas.- Además, si quiero morir, ser pirata es una forma mucho más divertida de hacerlo. - dijo con una extraña mueca. -Además es lo que ellas hubiesen querido.

\- ¡Así se habla!

Y juntos zarparon al mar para convertirse en los mejores piratas de toda una generación. Crearon un mito que inspiró a miles de jóvenes a hacerse bucaneros en busca de la libertad. Y eso era lo que Rayleigh deseaba. Ser libre, para poder olvidar todo su dolor y volver a nacer bautizado por los océanos y la brisa del mar. Ser una persona nueva, pero sin olvidar jamás quienes le habían hecho ser quien era.


End file.
